fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Mayson
Parker Mayson is the main protagonist of the Fire Hair and is a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Parker's in-game rival is Baxter. Biography THE HAIR IS ON FIRE Born in Canada, a farmer named "Parker" was born and raised in the country of Realty hog along With his Sister. Parker was a young boy in his early years being loved by his people to protect his country. However there was a big accident that occured, Parker was completely burned by a forest fire, but suprisenly he thought he was ready for death he soon finded out that he has a ability that he did not know about called "Pyrokinesis" which absorbed into his body, his hair was completely burned off until it came back as a fire on his head. Parker then used his fire abilities to protect his country instead. Arcade Opening Parker is seen walking in a dessert still surviving the heat as he wonders to find Master Face the one who is rumored to destroy all man kind. Parker then sets out into the portal to find out answers. Rival *'Name: 'Baxter *'Reason: '''Parker is seen repairing the damages to his pyro but is soon interupted by a fireball hitting his pyro, Parker turns back seeing Baxter as he takes out his machette pointing at baxter thinking he's working with Master Face, baxter sees this and tells him he's not and he's in his way, Parker stands up with the fixed pyro and puts it back on his back looking at him angrily as the two begin to argue about it and soon get into a fight. *'Connection: Both Baxter and Parker have pyrokinesis, meaning that all of their powers are all based on Fire. Baxter's fire was inside of himself by the addition of the Fire gods and Parker was onced burned by fire however he had a secret ability to absorb it as his hair was in flames calling him "Parker Mayson". Baxter has been protecting Siderville and the world while Parker has been saving his own country. Baxter and Parker were also known to be the "Mario" and the "Link" of Fireball Studios. Also both forces have been trying to attack both of the heroes. The "Kurtle Forces" are the main forces led by Mahroe to destroy siderville and Baxter's universe, "Premium Plus" is the forces in Parker's universe who atempt to destroy the Fire Hair race. Both of them are hard to die, Baxter survived many obstacles that would have killed him, Parker took the risk of swimming in water while his hair was still on fire to save his sister Sally Mayson and survived with his hair still on fire. Both also have killed the highest authority, Baxter killed Mahroe in a sword fight by impaling the Fire Sword through Mahroe in the chest, While Parker burned Avagail alive. Baxter did make a small cameo apperance in the background of "Fire Hair 3" in 2011 and Parker's Pyro made a cameo in "The Subject Forest" in "Baxter And The Rise Of The Hedgehogs 1". Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Get Ready to Burn!: '''Parker pounds his fist looking at his opponent saying "Get Ready to Burn!" *'Hello Folks!: 'Parker gets into his hillbilly accent and says "Hello their folks!" *'I dance to fire: 'Parker fakily dances and laughs while his hair lights up Quotes *'When Selected **'"Time to bring the pain!" **"Right choice!" **"Hope i'm ready for this!" *'Pre-Match' **'"I'm always ready for anything!" *'Item Pick up' **'"A man has his priorities" **"I'm liking this!" **"Time to party! Hillbilly style!" **"Guess two weapons can do!" **"Who's wants a treat?" **"Corn Sloff!" **"I need my hair for this one!" *'Special Attack' **"BLAST OFF!" *'Successful KO' **"WOO! I'M ON FIRE!!!" **"FOR MY COUNTRY!!!" **"YEHA!!!" **"And that's how i do it!" **"Boom Headshot!" *'Respawn' **"I wasn't ready that time!" **"Whoa! gotta be careful!" **"Oof my arm seems rusty!" **"Kinda rusty in fighting!" **"Good to be back!" **"There's a Fire in my boot!" **"Damn son!" **"Rednecks can't beat my race!" *'Taunt' **"Did it hurt?" **"Stay down!" *'Support Character' **"Have at it!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"TASTE THE FLAMES!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 5/10 *Dash Speed: 6/10 *Step Speed: 8/10 *Jump Height: 10/10 *Double Jump Height: 10/10 *Flying Speed: 9/10 *Weak Attack: Flame Punch - Parker punches forward. *Strong Attack: Back Fist twice - Parker does a back fist then punch. *Range Attack: Mini Blasts - Parker rapidally shoots out various shots of fire at the opponent. *Dash Attack: Fire Breath - Parker jumps forward with his hair outstretched. *Jump Attack: Cowboy's Foot - Parker flips and fast falls down with his foot out landing on the ground. *Special Attack: Missle Launcher - Parker gets out a cannon and shoots out a missle upwards as it hits the nearest opponent. *Weak Combo: Fire Hair - Parker punches forward and knees the opponent, finishing it with a various of kicks. *Strong Combo: VeriHair - Parker back fists the opponent and begins beating up the opponent teleporting rapidally each side and then finishing it with a punch threw the opponent's gut. *Blocking: Hair Shield - Parker creates a wave of fire around himself acting as a shield. *Counter: Flaming Spike - Parker's hands turn into nails of fire and slashes many times at the opponent. *Guard Break: Spike Shock - Parker absorbs lightning energy and shocks it forward breaking the opponent's guard. *Support Character: Verzon Mayson - Parker's brother comes in and attacks the nearest opponent with a energy blast then dissapears. *Ultimate Special: Mecha Pyro - Parker combines with his Pyro into a mechanical machine suit as Parker gets in the suit and becomes more powerful. Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Fireball All Star Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Prepare for Flames: '''Parker Mayson stands up in a crouched position and his hair rises up in flames. Winning Screen *'End of the day!:' Parker turns around and turns his head to the camera smiling. Losing Screen *'Contest Over:''' Parker Mayson knees down holding his face very shocked. Results Screen *Win: Looks at the camera smiling *Lose: Has both hands on his head, possibly in pain. Costumes Trivia *One of Parker's quotes "There's a Fire in my boot" references Toy Story's "There's a snake in my boot!" Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Fireball All Star